Алистер Тенпенни
|Рождение = 2197 год |Квесты = Сила Атома Тенпенни-Тауэр Контрольный выстрел Охота на раба |Карма = Очень злой |SPECIAL = |6|4|6}} |Производ. хар-ки = Очки здоровья: 45 |Навыки = Бартер: Взлом: 49 Красноречие: |Уровень = 5 |Файл диалога = DialExpAllistairTenpenny.txt |Актёр = Александр Чутко («1С») |base_id = (мёртвый) |ref_id = (мёртвый) |editor_id = AllistairTenpenny AllistairTenpennyDEAD (мёртвый) |Дополнительно = 100px Алистер Тенпенни в Fallout Shelter }} noicon|center Алистер Тенпенни ( ) — персонаж Fallout 3, владелец башни Тенпенни-Тауэр; также является персонажем Fallout Shelter. Описание 80-летний англичанин«Тенпенни-Тауэр — это детище Алистера Тенпенни, иммигранта из Англии, который прибыл на Столичную пустошь в поисках богатства». ([[Загрузочные экраны Fallout 3#Локации|Загрузочный экран Fallout 3, № 19]]).Allistair Tenpenny came to the Capital Wasteland from '''Great Britain' to seek his fortune, so that alone tells you that the U.K. was also hit in the war. And if he came to U.S. to succeed, that says a lot about how screwed up Europe must be. So we just allude, a little bit, to the state of the rest of the world. We like to leave a lot to the players' imaginations, and somebody like Tenpenny serves as a catalyst for those thoughts''. Эмиль Пальяруло, http://web.archive.org/web/20160330071819/http://www.1up.com/features/fallout-3-afterthoughts, ставший американским предпринимателем и человек, обнаруживший башню, стал рассматривать её как возможность предоставить жителям уровень жизни, которыми пользовались богатые люди в дни перед ядерным Армагеддоном. Эксцентричный богач, скучающий от жизни и ищущий новых проблем, теперь развлекается стрельбой с снайперской винтовки по существам Пустошей, гулям и случайными посетителями его сьюта на вершине Тенпенни-Тауэр''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 60. По другой версии Тенпенни, собрав имеющиеся у него средства и людей, захватил здание, выставив из него прежних хозяевСо слов Роя Филлипса: «Тенпенни эту башню не строил. Он ее нашёл. И забрал у того, кто там жил раньше''».. После реставрации и ограждения стенами старого отеля люди Тенпенни превратили здание в неприступную крепость, а сама башня начала носить название «Тенпенни-Тауэр». После обустройства здания на довоенный манер он начал сдавать в нём номера состоятельным жителям Пустоши. Несмотря на высокую квартплату, Тенпенни-Тауэр стало весьма популярным благодаря своей безопасности и высокому (практически довоенному) уровню жизни. В 2257 году Алистер Тенпенни нанимает наёмников — вначале Тару и КраулиFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 99., затем в команду были приняты Дуков, Джеф Стрэйер и Дэйв. Целью команды была добыча довоенной экспериментальной брони, которая находилась в форте Константин. Однако, в связи с гибелью нескольких участников команды, дезорганизованностью и некомпетентностью других, рейд прошёл неудачно, большая часть участников расходится в разных направлениях и не возвращается к Тенпенни назад''Fallout 3 Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 216.. Позднее Алистер знакомится с Мистером Бёрком, который решил к нему наняться и поселиться в башне с целью поиска и привлечения состоятельных жильцов в Тенпенни-Тауэр. В конечном счёте, Бёрк выполнил это задание, чем приятно удивил Алистера и остальных. В дальнейшем Тенпенни поручал ему множество других заданий и работ, а Бёрк прекрасно с ними справлялся и заработал доверие у жителей башни. Со временем, узнав о нраве Тенпенни и остальных жителей, Бёрк завёл порядок, который устраивал всех, при этом Алистер, удовлетворяясь нынешним положением, в дальнейшем зачастую не имел возможности попросить о чём-то. За проявленную работу Алистер выделил Бёрку отдельный номер в пентхаусах. После событий по спасению Бёрка группой профессиональных наёмников во главе с Густаво, Алистер, доверившись своему помощнику, принимает Густаво и его команду в охрану. Сам же Густаво назначается шефом охраны в Тенпенни-Тауэр''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 95.. По прошествии нескольких лет службы, к 2277 году Алистер доверил Бёрку свои активы и позволил ему заниматься своим бюджетомDialogueExportAllistairTenpenny.txt. Позднее Алистер и Ирвин Чен прониклись идеей о том, что на Пустоши необходимо создать сообщество, основанное на другом порядке, не опирающегося на прежние. Используя предпринимательский подход Алистера и идеологические замашки Ирвина, два старика приходят к выводу, что пытаясь выполнить строго определённые задачи, можно добиться желаемых результатов. Проводя искусственный отбор в определённом направлении, можно повлиять и на естественный отбор по созданию удобных и приятных жизненных условий для людей. Гулей в эту систему Тенпенни и Ирвин не допускают, сам же Алистер является расистом и ненавидит гулей''Fallout 3 Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 220.. Позднее к их философии примыкает и Бёрк, который в дальнейшем поставил себе задачи, выполняя тяжкий труд во имя человечества, во имя построения нового мираЛюбовные письма от Бёрка.Радио Тенпенни-Тауэр.DialogueExportAllistairTenpenny.txt, разговор с Одиноким Путником: «''Нужно расчищать прошлое, чтобы освободить место для будущего''». «''Отлично сказано! Безусловно! В тебе есть предпринимательский дух! Меня охватывает надежда, когда я вижу молодое поколение с головой на плечах''».. Отошедши от своих дел из-за активного и покладистого Бёрка, Тенпенни начал редко покидать свои апартаменты на самом верху башни. Это безумие со временем, из-за скуки, перешло в капризы — Алистер посетовал, что «куча металла, которая возвышалась на горизонте с балкона его башни, немного портит вид». Услышавший это Бёрк предложил помощь, сказав, что Мегатонну можно подорвать её же бомбой, устроив тем самым «праздничный фейрверк». Алистер не отказался от такой задумки и решил доверить Бёрку очередное дело. Бёрк направился в город и узнал о том, что бомба в Мегатонне нестабильна и поныне может быть активирована. Алистер порекомендовал Бёрку по возможности эвакуировать людей из города. Алистер поддерживает услуги работорговцев, некоторое время назад купив себе личную рабыню Мей Вон. Однако Мей удалось бежать и укрыться в 2277 году в Ривет-Сити. Сам Тенпенни не покидает свои личные аппартаменты и лишь выходит на балкон, периодически развлекаясь тем, что он называет «Сафари Пустошей» — стрельбой из своей снайперской винтовки по различным существам Пустоши днём. Ночью высыпается у себя в пентхаусах. Фактически всеми делами сейчас в здании заправляют его доверенные сотрудники: начальник охраны Шеф Густаво занимается делами безопасности, а Бёрк выполняет для Тенпенни разного рода обычные и «особые» поручения. Инвентарь Fallout 3 * Отсутствует в инвентаре Тенпенни, погибшего от рук гулей в ходе квеста «Тенпенни-Тауэр» ** Количество генерируется случайным образом *** Если Одинокий Путник имеет способность «Законник» и убьёт Алистера Fallout Shelter Квесты * Контрольный выстрел • Мистер Краули требует убить Алистера, как гулененавистника. Сам же Тенпенни предлагает договориться об обратном: он заплатит вдвое большую сумму (и более, если пройти проверку красноречия), чем Краули. В зависимости от выбора, Путник может сохранить жизнь Алистеру или убить его. * Охота на раба • Мей Вон расскажет свою историю о работе на Алистера как рабыни. * Сила Атома • По мнению Тенпенни, Мегатонна портит вид с его балкона, поэтому он посылает мистера Бёрка активировать и взорвать атомную бомбу в центре города. Когда уже всё подготовлено к подрыву, Алистер Тенпенни будет смотреть на подрыв бомбы и высказывать своё восхищение. * Тенпенни-Тауэр • Тенпенни можно убедить в том, что с гулями можно сосуществовать. Если жильцов убедить, что соседи-гули, в числе которых будут сподвижники Роя Филлипса, и вообще любые гули — ничем не хуже других, то Алистер поддержит эту идею. Он будет более сговорчив нежели шеф Густаво, который настаивает на их обязательном убийстве. Алистер потребует соблюдения требований от нынешних жильцов, после выполнения которого он полностью разрешит гулям поселится в башне. В случае убеждения Сьюзен Ланкастер, та переедет в номер мистера Бёрка и начнёт оказывать Алистеру Тенпенни сексуальные услуги. При завершении квеста в пользу гулей Алистер будет убит Роем Филлипсом, который впоследствии расскажет, что с ним вышло небольшое недоразумение, и далее случился небольшой «несчастный случай». :: Труп Алистера должен был появиться в ванне его пентхауса, путь к которой из прихожей запачкан тёмными кровавыми пятнами. Однако в игре труп не появляется, несмотря на то, что в пентхаусе имеются пятна и появляется возможность спросить Роя о смерти Тенпенни. Заметки * За убийство Тенпенни даётся положительная карма. * Маргарет Примроуз при посещении Одиноким Путником кафе «Бомонд» предупреждает, что столик в углу кафе является личным столиком Алистера Тенпенни. * Также Маргарет заметит, что у Тенпенни как у зануды нет фантазии в плане блюд: изо дня в день он заказывает одну и ту же еду с доставкой: «''Сэндвичи с игуаной, без соли, с очищенным ломтиком груши. Отправить в пентхаус''». * Доктор Бэнфилд отмечает, что ему приходилось лечить Алистера Тенпенни от пролежней. * Об Алистере Тенпенни наслышано большинство жителей Столичной Пустоши. * Убийство Алистера посредством контрольного выстрела в голову будет обсуждаться жителями Ривет-Сити, расценивающими это как смерть от руки маньяка, убивающего людей, как гулей. Но некоторые скажут, что его как раз таки убили гули. * Алистер появится в концовке игры, если Одинокий Путник выполнил квест «Сила Атома». * Реплики диджея радиостанции Тенпенни-Тауэр прописаны в диалоге Алистера, но озвучены другим актёром. * В Fallout Shelter Алистер Тенпенни является легендарным персонажем, которого можно получить случайным образом, вытянув соответствующую карточку из призового ланчбокса. * Алистер упоминается в вопросе на задании «Испытание — игровое шоу»: «''От какой напасти хотел избавиться Алистер Тенпенни?» Цитаты * «У меня редко бывают посетители. И это форменное безобразие, потому что я обыкновенно охвачен смертельной скукой! Все эти достойные люди, похоже, убедили себя, как будто я сделан из яичных скорлупок и вот-вот рассыплюсь на части''». * «''Так что ты думаешь о моей прекрасной башне? Не правда ли, истинная жемчужина Пустошей? Смею заметить, я сам ею горжусь''». * «''Когда я увидел, как эта башня возвышается над горизонтом, я понял, что делать! Я нанял работников, и мы очень быстро всё здесь обустроили''». * «''Однажды я походя посетовал, что куча металла, которая возвышалась на горизонте, немного портит вид. Мистер Бёрк предложил уладить эту проблему''». * «''Я люблю наёмников. Их так просто перекупить''». * «''Позвольте! Какая безапелляционность! Потребовалась масса труда, чтобы превратить безжизненный остов в настоящий дом. Разумеется, у меня были помощники. В первую очередь мистер Бёрк, золото, а не человек. У него редкостный талант устраивать дела. Тогда задача состояла в том, чтобы подыскать жильцов нужного сорта с активами нужного сорта, а остальное — история''». * «''Он жив? Я должен был догадаться. Этих зомби не так-то просто убить. Требуется выстрел точно в голову. Скажи мне, сколько он тебе платит, и я это удвою!» * «Ха! Не думаю, что я что-то имею против того, чтобы гули жили здесь. А если они будут плохо себя вести, охота на них будет отличным развлечением. Никогда не приходилось видеть, как я стреляю? Я весьма неплох, с твоего позволения''». Появление За кулисами * Бутылки из-под молока и ядер-колы, уединённый образ жизни богача-предпринимателя — отсылки к отдельным моментам биографии эксцентричного американского миллиардера Говарда Хьюза (1905—1976), который иногда на месяцы запирался в комнате отеля, питаясь молоком и шоколадом, а также мочился в пустые бутылки, которые позже выставлял у двери. * Слово Ten penny с английского дословно переводится как «десять пенни» . Баги * Иногда при посещении Тенпенни-тауэр можно найти труп Алистера Тенпенни под его балконом или в окрестностях Тенпенни-Тауэр. * Также Алистер может просто исчезнуть. О восстановлении «пропавших» таким образом персонажей см. соответствующую статью. * «Золотое издание» Периодически во время стрельбы по окрестностям со своего балкона положение винтовки у Алистера может изменится (см. галерею) из-за чего выстрелы уже не могут совершаться. Такое же иногда проявляется при краже .308 патронов из его инвентаря. Галерея FO3 Safari with Tenpenny.jpg|Тенпенни на сафари Пустошей FO3 Bug with Rifle of Tenpenny.jpg|Баг с оружием Тенпенни Alistairconcept.png|''Концепт-арт'' FO3 atomic bomb endslide 2.jpg|Тенпении в концовке игры FO3 atomic bomb endslide 3.jpg FO3 Dead Tenpenny1.png| Убитый Роем Филлипсом в собственном пентхаусе FO3 Dead Tenpenny2.png| Примечания }} de:Allistair Tenpenny en:Allistair Tenpenny es:Allistair Tenpenny fi:Allistair Tenpenny fr:Allistair Tenpenny it:Allistair Tenpenny pl:Allistair Tenpenny uk:Алістер Тенпенні Категория:Персонажи Fallout 3 Категория:Персонажи Fallout Shelter Категория:Обитатели Тенпенни-Тауэр Категория:Радиоведущие Категория:Снайперы Категория:Люди